Disco Kid
Disco Kid is a boxer that first appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. He is the first and only new character to appear in that game, alongside Donkey Kong. Appearances Before 2009 debut On the Punch-Out!! disc, Disco Kid's data is labeled "kidquick," leading to the belief that he is actually Kid Quick, a character who appeared in the 1984 Punch-Out!! arcade. However, Nintendo's press release considers Disco Kid to be a newcomer to the series. While it is currently uncertain if Kid Quick was truly intended to appear in the game before being redesigned and retooled as a brand new character, what is true of this connection is that the developers had Disco Kid retain all of Kid Quick's statistics. * Kid Quick and Disco Kid are both from Brooklyn, New York * Kid Quick and Disco Kid are both the same weight (210 lbs.) ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Disco Kid is flashy and flamboyant, striking a pose in the middle of a boxing match. In his bio, he is shown to be a lover of disco dancing, having several dance tournament trophies and strutting his stuff at clubs. He even has stereos built into his car, so he can play his disco music in public. His left hook is dangerous, but his right jab is easily countered. He strikes poses during a match, so you can punch him easily and usually shouts "Here it comes" before throwing his left hook, making the punch easy to see coming. Donny Lucas voices him. If the player wins with a star punch in Contender & Title Defense, he will spin across the arena while also bouncing around each corner. After bouncing off each corner, he will dizzily fall to the floor & will say "Ouch." in pain. 'Contender' Disco Kid is ranked #1 in the Minor Circuit Instant KD Tricks: *Throw a star punch when he taunts to get a knockdown. *Use a three-star uppercut while he is reeling, after countering his attacks or finishing a stun. Note that you need to slightly delay the star punch for it to work. However, this is not true after using a hook. Stars: *Jab him when his teeth flash for both taunts. *Counter his hook with a right hook, just before he hits you. *Counter his jab with a left jab. *Hook him as he recovers from an attack. Attacks: *''Taunt:'' Disco Kid will show off some disco moves and flash a smile, while his disco ball shines above the ring. Jab him when his teeth flash for a star. There are two different variations on this taunt each with a different pose. *''Left Hook:'' Disco Kid leans to his left, winding up his hook saying "Here it comes!", and then swings at Mac. Can be ducked or dodged to the right, but attempting to dodge to the left will result in getting hit. *''Jab'': Disco Kid steps to his right and jabs at you. Can be dodged, ducked, or blocked. Stun Limits: * His Jab: 5 * His Left Hook: 7 'Title Defense' Disco Kid returns in Title Defense Mode to defeat Mac and get the champion's belt. This time, his fighting style somewhat resembles that of Kid Quick. After seeing a poster for a "boxercise" class, his appearance changed to an afro and a purple leotard (similar to Richard Simmons). His moves changed little, except he now incorporates exercise instead of disco dancing (even in his intro, save for when he knocks you down and the Referee counts down, in which case he is seen doing the "Carlton Dance" from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air), and he adds a 1-2-3 Punch called the Disco Flurry, in which he spins his hands, then when he looks back at you, he throws 3 very fast jabs. He also taunts less than he did before. He can also block and dodge punches to throw in a counter of his own. Note that a Star Punch of any amount when he taunts will not knock him down. He also has a new move called "The Jumpin' Jack Hook", in which he does either 1 or 2 jumping jacks and does a hook that corresponds to the number of jacks he does. He calls his fighting style "Boxercise," a portmanteau of boxer (or box or boxing) and exercise. He is the only boxer that goes faster after getting knocked out the first time. Instant Knockout: * Use a Three-Star Punch when he is preparing the Disco Flurry to send him to the mat. Instant Knockdown: * Use a three-star uppercut while he is reeling. The trick can still work even if the Star Punch is thrown immediately when he reels. Stars: '''Same as before, but vice-versa for his other jab. The timing for the last star is less strict. '''Attacks: *''Taunt:'' Disco Kid shows off his moves, almost exactly like in Contender mode. Once again, you can jab him when his teeth shine for a star. Unlike in Contender, if the taunt is not interrupted, he recovers a little bit of health. *''Left Hook: The same as his Contender hook, but faster and stronger. Just like in Contender, dodging to the left will get you hit. However, dodging to the left will give you a 4 stun limit instead of 3. *''Right Jab: ''Like his hook, this jab is a faster, stronger version of the Contender move. *''Left Jab: ''Very similar to his right jab, except he punches with his left hand, and the entire move is quicker than its right-handed counterpart. Stay on your toes! This move, like the right jab, can be blocked as well as dodged. *''Disco Flurry: ''Disco Kid wants to teach you how to move! He'll perform his taunt move, though you can't hit him; he'll block any punch you throw at him. After that, he throws three jabs in quick succession. It can only be dodged or ducked, and the timing is very precise if you want to avoid all three jabs. It can be interrupted with a Star Punch however. *''Jumping Jack Hook: ''Disco Kid will perform one or two jumping jacks, and throws the same number of right hooks (i.e. one jumping jack means one hook; same for two). Dodge to your left or duck this attack. '''Infinite:' Only works when he's never knocked down or knocked down once, and the only infinite that can get interrupted by the opponent. At the start of the fight, make him block a punch to provoke him using a right jab. Block it, do four jabs, and right when he comes back from being knocked back, do a right jab, and he'll proceed to do a right jab, again. Eventually, he'll interrupt with a Jumping Jack hook, but you can continue the infinite, afterward. Stun Limits: * Any of his Jabs: 3 * His Hook: 3 * His Hook (If dodged to the left): 4 * His Disco Flurry: 6 * His Jumping-Jack Hook (1): 4 * His Jumping-Jack Hook (2): 6 Exhibition challenges Contender: # Land a Three-Star Punch and win the fight! # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # TKO Disco Kid throwing only 6 punches! Title Defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Disco Flurry (3-Jab Combo). # Last a full round... without getting hit! # KO or TKO Disco Kid in less than 90 seconds!! Quotes Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Yeah! Whoo!" (when selecting him as the opponent in Contender) * "Oh, ah, ooh, uh, oh, ah, ooh, uh. Ready for this? Yeah! Disco Kid!" (before the match, Contender) * "Yeah!" (when taunting in Contender) * "Here it comes!" (before throwing a hook in Contender) * "I've got the disco fever! Can you feel the rhythm?" (during intermission, Contender) * "Step it up, Mac. Where's your hustle?" (during intermission, Contender) * "Uh huh! *''ding!* Hey good-lookin'! (speaking to a mini mirror)" (start of a new round, Contender Mode) * "Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Watch the move! Oh yeah! Hustle up, hustle up!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "Let's go!" (if Little Mac manages to get up during the KO countdown) * "Oh no!" (When using a Star Punch in Contender) * "Whoooo! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Fan-tastic!" (after winning in Contender) * "Ouch!" (during KO or TKO animation) * "Weeeee! Ahh, stretch!" (when selecting him as the opponent in Title Defense) * "5, 6, 7, 8. And stretch, and back, and down. Now flex, and straight! Let's go." (before the match, Title Defense) * "Boxercise!" (before throwing a hook in Title Defense) * "Rush attack!" (throwing a punch, Title Defense) * "Speedback!" (throwing a left jab, Title Defense) * "Gotcha!" (when dodging Little Mac's star punch.) * "Nuh-uh!" (dodging Star Punch) * "And one." (when a jumping jack attack is performed) * "And one, and two." (when a double jack attack is performed) * "I'm gonna teach you how to move!" (before performing Disco Flurry) * "Oh yeah, here we go, here we go!" (before performing Disco Flurry) * "One-two-three!" (when Disco Flurry is performed) * "Boxercise!" (getting up from the first knockdown in Title Defense) * "Come on Mac, feel the burn! Let's work it!" (during intermission, Title Defense) * "I have a three-step program for you. I punch you. You fall down. I win!" (during intermission, Title Defense) * "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Whoo! I am fab-u-lous." (start of a new round, Title Defense, his mouth looks like it's about to leave his face) * "Ha ha!" (after winning in Title Defense) '''Doc Louis Tips:' *''"Send the Disco Kid to the dentist. Bust his chops, Mac! Bust his chops!"'' *''"Show the Disco Kid your New York hustle! Stir it up, baby! Stir it up!"'' *''"It's time to show this turkey how to jive. Let's see if he can dance around your Star Punch!"'' *''"Hey, Mac. Disco Kid's got too much groove, and ain't got no soul. Let's knock his lights out, baby. Let's knock them out!"'' *''"Some punches are best blocked. Dodging isn't always the answer!"'' *''"Come on, Mac! Knock that smile off Disco Kid's face. Take him down while he's dancing!"'' *''"Smiling is contagious, Mac baby. Disco Kid's got it right. A bright smile can make you a star." (A hint to when you are supposed to hit Disco Kid while he's taunting) *"Hey, Mac baby. I don't wanna ruin the surprise, but I got you a matching leotard for your birthday."'' *''"Gonna let you in on something, Mac. Disco's dead, Rock and Roll soothes the soul."'' *''"Whoa, son! This kid is quick! Your blocks ain't gonna defend his new Disco Flurry. Watch out, and get out of the way at the right time!"'' Trivia *Doc's line "This kid is quick" is a reference to the similarly-named Kid Quick (mentioned above). *During each intermission in Contender mode, if you listen carefully, you can listen to the disco music coming out from his headphones, which is the same music for when you pause the game during the fight against him. *Disco Kid's "Here it comes" taunt may be a reference to the same line spoken by Apollo Creed in the 1979 boxing film Rocky II. *Disco Kid's poor record (the only losing record among opponents in the Wii version other than Glass Joe) has raised questions as to how he became the #1 contender in the Minor Circuit, as Von Kaiser's record is far better. Two possible explanations are that Von Kaiser was kept there for nostalgic reasons, or Von Kaiser was a good boxer until he was beaten by his students, starting his losing streak allowing Disco Kid to beat him easily. *In the bio for Mr. Sandman, Disco Kid is clearly shown to be one of the opponents to have been defeated by Mr. Sandman in the montage showing Mr. Sandman's wins. Interestingly, Disco Kid seems to actually be smiling when being knocked out. *In Disco Kid's TD bio, the first scene shows him sitting on a bench, frowning while looking down with his gloves tied to a stick. It is unknown what this actually means, but some players have speculated it to show Disco Kid on the verge of quitting his boxing career; that is until he sees a poster for a boxing program in order to help him get his "groove" back on. *In Contender mode, when Mac gets knocked down by Disco Kid, he backs up and starts doing the "Carlton Banks Dance", as made famous by Carlton Banks (portrayed by Alfonso Ribiero) in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *Like Great Tiger, Disco Kid only has an Instant KO trick in the Title Defense. *While fighting Disco Kid, there appears to be a disco ball above the ring, with several lights on the ground. During his first taunt in Contender Mode, the disco ball lowers onto the top of the screen and projects the lights onto the ring clearer. *He is one of the 6 or 7 boxers that wear extra clothing in Title Defense, the others which are Von Kaiser (suspenders), Glass Joe (headgear), Bear Hugger (toque), Piston Hondo (headband), King Hippo (crown), Great Tiger (turban), and maybe Don Flamenco (toupee). These boxers, with the exception of Disco Kid, Glass Joe, and Bear Hugger, also wore extra clothing in the Contender Version. * During the introductory cutscene for Disco Kid's Title Defense match, he is seen doing dance moves resembling certain segments done by the dancer in the movie "Flashdance," namely during the part where "Maniac" by Michael Sembello plays in the background. * Disco Kid's license plate (on his car) is DISCO-1. *Disco Kid shares some similarities with the character Dee Jay from the Street Fighter series. Both are fighters who love music and dancing and have a rhythmic style of fighting. *In his intro, a bit of his car is transparent. *Disco Kid is the only boxer other than Glass Joe to have lost more fights than he won. *Disco Kid is one of the only two boxers featured in Punch-Out!! (Wii) to not have a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the other being Aran Ryan. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Characters with varied stance Category:Southpaw fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Replaced Characters/Retooled Characters Category:World B